


Kindness

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Subtle kindnesses





	Kindness

It's in the way that B.J. and Hawkeye leave the tent empty after a patient crashes under Charles' hands. It's in how they tone down the pranking when a difficult letter arrives from home.

In turn, it's him letting them wind up and go at their usual brand of humor after they've lost patients. It's him choosing to actually go to Rosie's on a night they will be at their most buffoonish, to lend solidarity in forgetting the hell that they live in.

Kindness, Charles has learned, is as much in the heart of the recipient as anything else.


End file.
